No More Blood
by Leovanna
Summary: “Do you think that I haven’t thought of you? The idea of you moving on with someone else made me sick. You were my last thought when I was alone in the woods. I remembered you. I didn’t think of Ron or Hermione, just you.”
1. Chapter 1

Too much blood had tainted the soil. Too many people had fallen victims to his putrid selfishness. The wizarding world was plagued with fear, and yet here on the once peaceful grounds of Hogwarts the brave few stood.

The dark lord's followers fighting against the friends of Dumbledore, it seamed as simple as black on white, good vs. bad, but on this hell forsaken battle ground were children involved. Innocents, children… it was a sordid sight.

Yet other students fought against the dark lord, brave clueless Dumbledore's Army. The stench of death was so thick in the air that it was almost unbearable to breathe.

And in the middle of the great hall, they stood, mortal enemies, and everybody heard her gasp.

"Harry!" She almost screamed, hoping, praying that he would hear her. Her heart beating rapidly, unrelentingly in her chest, but she only grew more anxious as the boy moved forward.

She hid behind a pillar, as ghost flowed around her… she recognized the bloody baron, and Sir Nicolas sparing playfully near her, it seamed almost comical. Of course they did not fear that any harm would befall them.

She noticed her mother hovering protectively over Fred's dead corpse, as George spitefully executed his vendetta, wanting nothing more then to kill his brother's murders. The knot tightened in her stomach, nausea delicately moving upwards, but the sickening feeling was replaced by anxiousness once again as her eyes darted back to the raven haired boy.

He stood strait, his face was smooth and calm, almost analytical, then in a flash on green and red, one stood. The boy who could not held his wand in his hand, while Voldemort's body and soul were shattered. And as the head of the snake fell, his body followed. Death Eaters started surrendering in hopes that they could be spared.

And as the Boy turned she lunched herself towards, wrapping her delicate freckled arms around him. Tears covered her face. Never again would Voldemort hurt them, or hunt them down. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted him to tell her what he had done when he left her. She wanted so much, and yet she knew he could grant her so little.

She let go of Harry, and started walking away. She knew he would desire nothing more then to be left alone. How love is strange, it is hurtful. She would not be the first that he would go see, and again her heart broke, but her time would come. She wrestled with the idea of perhaps forgiving him after all he'd been through. She had waited, she had protected Hogwarts from the inside, always hoping for a letter or clue that he was okay.

"Ginny…" As small girl said to her sorrowfully, tugging ever so slightly on her dirty cloak.

It was a first year that had managed to escape from the common room. Ginny recognized her almost instantly. It was the little girl from the woods.

"Emily are you alright?" She asked frightfully, half the child's face was covered by blood and a large scar. She scooped the girl from the floor and rushed her to the nearest place where she could lay the child down and heal her. Thankfully Snape had let her learn a few healing spells when she was in detention.

He had been awfully good to her, for some strange reason.

When Emily was healed, she noticed Fleur and Bill together in a far out corner mourning in each other's arms. Ginny started to feel drowsy and sleep started coming over her. Her body started to become limp. She did not even realize that she had fallen on the floor…

_

* * *

_

Hey Guys! I was wondering if there was anyone who wouldn't mind to spend a few minutes of their time to beta my story please and thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

She had been sleeping in a upright position. Ginny's head was lying carefully on her mother's shoulder. Molly delicately was rubbing her daughter's arms. Slowly, carefully the young girl opened her eyes. Everything seamed surreal and unrealistic, but when Ginny saw Harry passing in front of her, and with their gazes locked, reality kicked back in. once again he had ignored her, plunging yet another dagger in her heart.

As his back was turned a lone tear escaped her eye and rolled down her pale cheek. Ron turned to look at her also, but Ginny quickly hid her face under her mother's arms. Molly gladly and lovingly tightened her grip.

"It'll be alright Ginny dear." She said cautiously in her daughter's ear. "It's over now… it's over…"

Of course curiosity invaded her mind, it was dark. Memory is fickle, bizarre even, when adrenaline reaches the brain it seams that everything becomes vivid and crystal clear, but when the effect of adrenaline dies, it becomes all a blur. The words that have been spoken are quickly forgotten. Death in itself is forgotten for a brief almost blissful moment, but of course only for a moment.

Lightly she got on her feet. Ginny smiled down at her mother and kissed her forehead gently. "Mum I want to go home." She even surprised herself as she uttered that faithful word, home. Molly, through all her grief glanced up at her daughter, with a reassuring smile she nodded. There was no more danger. The Burrow was safe and Molly reached for her daughters hands, holding both of them tightly.

"As soon as we're all together, we'll all go home."

Ginny nodded and let go of her mother. The doors of the great hall were opened wide and the stairs were partially destroyed, but her only desire was to lie in bed. She quietly marched her way up the stairs, not paying attention to anything. She was glad that the Gryffindor tower was almost unscathed, but even there the war had left its imprint.

There was no use to stay with her mother at the moment; all that Molly needed was Arthur. George would spend the night with Percy, probably preparing a wake for Fred. Ron of course would not leave Harry or Hermione's side, while Bill and Fleur would be with Andromeda helping to take care of Teddy. So it was only natural for Ginny to want nothing more then to crawl in her bed.

She climbed the hole to get into the common room, and her heart stopped. He stood there is back to her, he was slouching and going up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory. He was just as exhausted as her, maybe more. Her first instinct was to call for him with her hand raised, just to see if he wasn't a mirage. How often had she imagined him sitting in front of the fire or playing chess in the corner? Illusions of the mind, desires of the subconscious.

"Harry-" She breathed.

He turned towards her. His features hadn't changed, he stood there before her, round glasses, messy black hair, dazzling green eyes, and arms opened wide. For once since her brothers weeding day she smiled! Ginny feet moved freely under her; her arms were spread. She rushed to him and touched his face, remembering.

"Ginny-" He started to speak. His voice… she had forgotten the melody, the way he said her name. He placed his hand on top of hers and continued. "Oh Ginny."

The lump in her throat grew making it harder for her to speak. Yet she did manage in some way to squeak out his name once again. Harry smiled at her, and wrapped one arm around her petite waist. But something green grew inside her, a mixture of anger, solitude, and envy. Her hand rose slowly, as though she wanted to caress him, but her fingers quickly balled into a fist and hit him.

Pouring all of her anger out on him, screaming, hitting his chest and crying; he had abandoned her.

"How could you!?" She screamed over and over. "How could you?!"

Finally the pain of loosing Fred, the pain that she felt all year, it was being set free and it felt good.

Harry who was caught so off guard clutched onto her, and now was pinning her to his body. He knew that he had hurt her; he knew how alone she must have felt. He at least had the marauders' map to keep track of her.

Eventually Ginny calmed down, but she continued to cry on his chest.

"I'll never leave you again Gin, I'm so sorry…"

"How could you?"

"I thought it was for the best, to keep you safe." He whispered in her hair.

It was only natural that her anger grew, "Stupid noble reasons, of course you had to be the hero… Everyone knew! They knew about us Harry. Snape knew, Malfoy knew, half the Death Eaters knew! I could never be safe, I'm a Weasley. The only reason why I'm alright is because of Snape."

"Snape?" He squeaked flabbergasted.

Ginny nodded, "He kept me safe, in a sick way… they wanted to hurt me, the Slytherins, but of course you didn't think of that, right?"

Harry shook his head, and stared down at his feet guiltily.

She continued. "They were planning to bash me in! if it hadn't been for Snape I would be dead. He arrived just in the time."

"I guess, I owe him more then I thought. I'm so sorry Ginny…" He lifted her chin just to stare down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Maybe, I can't forgive you…"

Vengeance isn't sweet, but neither is abandonment. If he truly wanted her, then he would have to conquer her again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny I don't understand, what do you mean you can't forgive me?" He asked her puzzled and hurt. He kept holding onto her. He didn't want to let her go, not now, not after all that he had been through. She was here now, in his arms, and it wasn't a fantasy. Yet, she refused him… he couldn't believe that he had hurt her so bad.

But the truth came out of her mouth like venomous poison, "I've always been there for you Harry, always in the Bloody Sidelines! You were the one who choose when you wanted to see me, but when I needed you, you were nowhere near. I had to be understanding, I had to let you go die, knowing that I would never find another to love. All this time I was worrying if you, Ron and Hermione were okay. You left, with my brother and my best friend …"

"Ginny I-"

"Harry, no… I almost died before, if mum hadn't killed Bellatrix I would be dead, and what would ignoring me had gotten you Harry?"

Shame, pain, compression, and torturous thoughts flashed across his face; indeed her words were true. "Ginny… I never wanted you to be in harm's way. I wanted you to live, because I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you. Ginny, I never stopped thinking of you."

"Does it change anything Harry?" She lifted her head, and saw him fuming, wrestling with his words. She tried to back away frightfully, but his grip was too strong.

"Do you think I didn't suffer Ginny?" His words were barely above a whisper. "Do you think that I haven't thought of you? The idea of you moving on with someone else made me sick. You were my last thought when I was alone in the woods. I remembered you. I didn't think of Ron or Hermione, just you."

"You'd better go to bed Harry. You're probably tired, and you don't know what you're saying--" His lips crushed onto hers fervently before she managed to finish her phrase. She had dreamed of this for months.

But their embrace wasn't one love, or a kiss from the ending of a movie. It was needy and filled with blazing rage. Rage against the incomprehension of the other.

Ginny clung onto him, lingering on the kiss, until finally, she let go and took two steps back.

"Good night Harry." She said to him.

"Ginny please understand." He told her frantically. The thought of loosing her was unbearable.

"I do understand Harry… but it doesn't make it any easier, Now good night." She walked away and glanced back at him. He stood there, petrified.

Harry locked eyes with her, and knew when he saw her blazing look, that he loved her, and that he would never leave her again, nor would he give up on her.

He watched her go up the stairs and then he carefully walked towards the loveseat and sat down. His face was hidden by his hands. Teasingly, people started coming in the common room. They thanked and congratulated him, but he barely could pay attention to any of them. With a nod of the head, and a shrug, he sent them away.

One of the last few, that had not departed Hogwarts yet, was Neville. In one Neville's hands he held Godric's sword, while in the other a note.

He smiled at Harry sadly. "Rough night isn't it?"

Harry nodded once again, but as he had before, he remained silent.

Neville glanced down knowingly and opened his mouth ever so slightly to pronounce hopeful words, "if you're thinking of Ginny, don't worry. She's just mad for the moment, and I can't blame her, but she cares about you. More than you could even imagine, it's strange really- she often dreams about you… that's what Luna-"

For a second Harry realized that while Ron, Hermione, and He were away, Ginny managed to create her own group of trustworthy friends. It wasn't hard to imagine her, Neville, and Luna replacing them as protectors of the castle. And yet he giggled ever so slightly at the thought.

Harry saw Neville stare quite oddly at him for a brief moment. He got off the sofa and placed his right hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Thanks Neville, you made me feel loads better."

Neville blinked. "Hum… no problem mate."

With a smile that was only growing wider and wider, Harry sprang up in his dormitory. He threw himself onto his bed. Ginny did care about him; he knew that much was true. If he had to buy her flowers, he would. If he had to get her a diamond necklace, he would. He would do anything just to have her trust him again.

He closed his eyes, and relished in the memory of Ginny's kiss and her blazing look. He let himself imagine a future where he could be with her. He let himself think of her in a white dress knowing that he was the one waiting for her at the alter.

With time, now that Voldemort was gone, he could build his own life without fear. If it would take Ginny fifty years to forgive him, he would wait, because there was no one hunting him down anymore.

For the first time in a long time, Harry's dreams were not filled with thoughts of war; he finally had the right not to be all doom and gloom. He could dream of better future and hope. He could hope for love to prevail. Ginny's love saved him. The memory he had of her saved him, and killed off the vilest wizard to walk on this earth. Surely after all that they'd been through, they both had the right to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. They warmed my heart._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Leovanna_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

There was no sun on the day of the aftermath, no color, no joy. It was summer, but it felt like a cold and endless winter's day. It was raining hard and mercilessly. Ginny was told as she got up in the morning, that they were going to burry the dead on the castle grounds.

But together, Dressed in black and holding black umbrellas, the remaining eight Weasleys stayed huddled up together under the harsh rain. Percy and George had managed to get the bodies of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Percy had spent all night preparing suiting caskets, while Fred made the tombstone along with Bill and Charlie. Charlie had arrived shortly after hearing what had happened to his brother. His eyes were red from the previous sleepless night.

They buried Lupin and Tonks together, it was a short and painful goodbye. Teddy kicked and screamed in Andromeda's arms as they closed the casket on his parents, while his poor grandmother sobbed endlessly. Yet at the sight of Tonks' face, there was no pain or melancholy, instead there was a thin ghost of a smile. A type of soothing and loving smile, and somehow Ginny knew, that Tonks was happy and that she was smiling down at them.

Although Fred's burial was much harder. She wrestled with the desire to throw herself onto her brother's limp body and shield him from the uncaring dirt. George, who held both Angelina and his sister, cried along with them. The words on Fred's tombstone were clear as crystal.

**Frederic Weasley**

**(1 April 1978- 2 May 1998)**

**Always Had the Last Laugh**

The pain that Ginny felt at the thought of her brother decomposing, rotting, becoming shelter for maggots and parasites, made her sick. She tightened her grip on George. She hoped that it would be enough to keep her where she was.

With a feather like touch Ron, who had been standing next to her, took her left hand. Composedly, he detached her from George and took her in his arms. He cradled her; he rubbed her back and whispered calming words, just like when they were children, before their rivalry even started.

"Be strong Gin, he would give us hell if he saw us like this." Ron managed to whisper.

George raised his head slowly and nodded.

Bill was standing very close to Charlie, both brothers giving each other mutual strength. With wet and dripping faces, the oldest two of the Weasley children looked up at the sky and gasped.

Bill tapped lightly on his mother's shoulder and pointed.

In the bland grey sky were vibrant colors, fireworks, and Fred's last and unforgettable message to his family.

_You're all still standing here? Go away and enjoy life for me already!_

As Ginny glanced at George she realized that he seamed unsurprised.

"Bless his soul!" Molly wailed as she fell to her knees. Arthur followed in her footsteps.

A blast of fireworks once again, closer this time, it echoed Fred's voice… it was haunting and beautiful as the speckles of golden light fell around them. He repeated his message again, but this time there was an image of him in the fireworks. He was shooing them.

_You're all still standing here? Go away and enjoy life for me already!_

Percy was the first to laugh sadly and listen to Fred's wishes, then George, followed by Angelina and Lee Jordan. Molly let out a miserable giggle, she got to her feet and helped her husband up, and soon everyone started departing, all but Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione and Harry had been standing from a distance along with Fred's other friends, letting the family say their last goodbyes. They had not approached out of respect.

Ron finally turned to them, but when he let go of his sister, Ginny launched herself where Fred's body laid. The fire in sky morphed into a seemingly human form, and descended to ground, it walked towards Ginny.

"What are you still doing here Ginny?" It asked.

"F-Fred?" Both Ron and she stuttered.

"Who did you think?" It laughed at their incredulity.

"Amazing magic…" was all Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione, now please answer little sister, why are you still here?" It asked again.

"Don't go Fred, please don't go, I need you!" She reached out for the flames, hoping her brother would come out and it would all be a bad prank.

"The only thing you need is better taste in men." Ginny felt the desire to gag, even in death Fred teased her, but the flames pointed in Harry's direction. "Now I know he's a brat, but he's the only boy I can approve."

"Oh Fred, don't go!" She pleaded once again.

The Flames moved as though it was shaking its head, "I have to." It said.

"Please…"

"Don't worry Gin, you'll always have things to remember me by, I'm not gone forever you know. One day we'll meet again, I just hope it's not too soon."

And with those last words the magic was gone, and so was her older brother.

Ginny hit the earth, again and again, screaming for Fred to come back. Ron rushed at her side and hugged her tightly, Hermione walked towards the two siblings. The brunette caressed both their faces and joined in the embrace. Harry awkwardly watched, before slowly making way towards Ginny. He kissed the top of her head carefully, but as he did, she moved closer to Ron.

When Ron noticed Ginny's hostility, he attempted to have them all reconcile. "It's a new beginning; we have to make the best of it, for Fred's sake." He said to them breaking the embrace, and drying his face with his hand.

Hermione nodded, as did Harry, but Ginny stayed motionless.

"He's gone…" She whispered looking up at her brother. Ron nodded.

"No Gin they're never really gone." Harry said to her, remembering his mother, his father, Sirius and Remus. "It's only the next big adventure."

She ignored him, and dug her fingers deeper into the dirt. Tears streamed freely from her face.

"I really want to go home now." Ginny said to Ron, but her words were faint and cold.

Ron smiled faintly at her, "of course."

"We're all going home." Harry said to her, but was once again was given the cold shoulder from Ginny, as her brother gladly embraced her.

Ginny walked only with Ron and together, brother and sister, they departed for the Burrow, followed by a crestfallen Harry and an understanding Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

He clenched his fists as she past by him. Ron, who held his sister protectively, sent him an apologetic glance. He wanted to tear, to beg of her, he wanted Ginny to be in _his_ arms, and he wanted to smell her strawberry perfume.

Facing death was not as hard as recapturing her trust, but he only had himself to blame for what he did to her. Ginny was right… She had proven herself to him, over and over again. When she was eleven, she had been possessed by Tom Riddle. When she was fourteen, she faced Death Eater along with him in the Ministry of Magic. When she was fifteen and sixteen she protected Hogwarts and continued Dumbledore's Army.

How could he have selfishly thought that she was too weak, or in too much peril? Then again, he couldn't linger on the past, or keep asking himself what if. He knew that only Ginny held the key to his future. He knew that he had unknowingly given her his heart, but now he had to find hers, and she had buried it deep insider herself.

He could see the back of her head, her hair was still damp, she was leaning on Ron and he patted her back lovingly.

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it slightly. He turned to her, but continued walking. Her small mouth was opening and closing slightly, he imagined her wrestling inside her head.

"She's mad at me too you know." Hermione told him silently. He couldn't imagine why. "She says that I betrayed her, and I have to say, she's right."

"I know Hermione… but why isn't she angry at Ron too?"

"He sent her a letter and told her we were all alive. Do you remember when he got mad and left? And he's her brother, the only one that can really understand how much loosing Fred hurts."

"He sent her a letter?"

Hermione nodded and her eyes swelled up, "She said that I was a horrid friend, and that only Ron had enough common sense to write to her. She said that we didn't care about the people who really treated us like family. She told me to go and die alone, like the bitch I was. She said such horrible things Harry, and yet all her words are true."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to shield himself from Hermione's words. So Ginny wasn't only mad at him, she was mad at all the people who had abandoned her. He was puzzled though, when had Hermione spoken to Ginny? He wasn't looking at her, but Hermione answered his unspoken question.

"I just wanted to talk to her last night, like we always did… I missed her-- I never would have guessed… I didn't want to hurt her. If I had known—"

"Don't torture yourself Hermione." Was all he managed to tell her, but he himself could not listen to his own words.

With a loud POP, Ron and Ginny were gone, Harry and Hermione following in their trail.

The Burrow hadn't changed. The same rickety walls, the fresh air, the same gnome filled pond, the garden. It was all there. As though it had been protected by the love of its residents, it was a sanctuary. It felt safe.

Ron carefully let go of a shaking Ginny, who quickly fell on the ground weeping.

"I'm home, I am Home, home, I… am home." She kept crying.

A shade moved from beyond the kitchen window, it looked at the scene on the dirt filled path, and soon Molly sprang outside. Her arms held wide open. She embraced both of her children, kissing them and telling them how much she loved them.

Lunch was soon to be served. It smelled like Molly had started cooking. The scent was so appetizing, a dream like aroma. Harry glanced at the plump woman. She had been a mother to him. The guilt of Fred's death resurfaced quietly. He wasn't her son though, one of her sons was buried, and he could never replace Fred.

Molly ushered them inside. The kitchen was cluttered, but immaculate. Bill and Charlie were sitting at the table. Their head's were held low, and their hands were held in prayer. Fleur was standing next to Bill lovingly, but she did not speak or raise her head as they past by her. Percy and George were sitting with Angelina and Lee Jordan in the living room. Mr. Weasley stood by the window, his face was hard and crisp, and he looked old and withered. He was lost in his thoughts. He simply stared outside were Fred used to play.

Molly helped Ginny up the stairs to get to her room, leaving the trio behind. Harry could see that Ginny's face was red and swollen. Her hair had started to tangle; her clothes were ripped and raggedy. Although she was always beautiful, Ginny seamed demented.

The trio sat outside by the pumpkin patch. They did not talk; they simply stared at each other. How could a place that once was filled with laughter be filled with so much grief? Harry could see himself playing in this very garden when he was twelve. He could remember Ginny's clumsiness, Percy's bossiness, and Fred and George's pranks.

He could see Ron and himself playing chess at Christmas. He could recall Molly and Arthur's love for their children.

But even with so much sadness, it was home.

Harry looked up at the shimmering blue sky, the sun was out and it was warming them. The kind sun was sending them a message of hope, and renewal. From the sky, Harry's eyes drifted to Ginny's window. He saw her staring at them, with a weak smile. He saw her fix her hair and glance back at them. He could almost read her thought when their gazes locked. He wished that she would go back to being his Ginny; his happy, go lucky, Ginny.

Perhaps it's what she wanted too, but he knew that the next few weeks, she would be grieving, they all would be.

He looked away from her and glanced at Ron.

"Ron, what are Ginny's favorite flowers?"

"Oh… I wouldn't know, she said to mum once that she adores Roses—"

"Harry?" Hermione said his name mystified.

"I want her to forgive me Hermione, I love her." Harry told them,

Ron smiled. "She will mate. Ginny, she's crazy for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ron had drawn on a piece of old yellowed paper the directions to get to the muggle flower-shop near the house. It was surprising for Harry to see all the amazing varieties of flowers. The roses were beautiful, but overbearing, because none of them could ever equal Ginny's beauty or grace. The young curly haired woman behind the counter slowly approached him.

"May I help you Sir?" She asked gently.

"Yes-we'll…hum… I'm looking for roses…" It seamed ridiculous how his palms started becoming sweaty. It was as though he was admitting that he was guilty to a horrid, unforgivable crime.

The young lady smiled, and pushed her hair backwards with her left hand. When she looked up at harry, he was shocked with her piercing brown gazed. "Do you need to be forgiven for something?" She said to him sweetly.

He chuckled briefly, silently, and then looked at her. "What do you give a girl that you haven't seen for almost a year, and…" he was about to tell her about Fred, but he decided it was better not to.

"Well" she started talking knowingly, "I would give this girl a mix of white roses, red roses, and forget-me-nots."

"Classic…" Harry muttered silently. "That's not exactly like her, she's more of a firecracker."

"Then I have a little something, come back in around an hour, and I'll have a bouquet for you."

He nodded and spun around. When he reached the doorknob he sighed and walked out. Harry walked slowly around the old street, there was an amazing smell of rising bread and pie, and there was the smell of paprika and cinnamon, so many aromas that came from the mixture of small peach colored house. An old woman was sitting in an unstable rocking chair, her short grey hair was moving slightly with the wind.

She glanced at Harry briefly and then returned to her swaying. His thoughts lingered on Ginny, wondering that now that he had survived, would she pick him to grow old with? He knew flowers would not be enough to convince her to forgive him.

Ginny wasn't materialistic, tokens would not be enough to convince her to take him back. He would need an entire bottle of Felix Felicis for her to even consider him again. The thought of the potion was appealing.

During his hour of waiting, he sat on a wooden fence, and stared at the beauty of the country side. In the field before him, grew vibrant red poppies, the flowers of the dead. He searched desperately with his eyes the long road before him to see if there would be a memorial plate somewhere, but he searched in vain.

A gasp erupted from his mouth when the old woman appeared next to him.

"Some wars are only remembered by those who lost loved ones, the rest they forget." She told him. Her voice was coarse and her breath smelled of tobacco. "Years ago, when I was a lass, there was an army settlement in this very field, the Germans bombarded it. There were so many dead people during those faithful years that the government decided to stop counting them. This attack was one of many, their names are engraved on a plate in city hall, but this place as since then been forgotten."

Harry eyes lingered on the field, "it must have been horrible."

"Not as much as what you had to go through Mr. Potter." She told him.

"How did you?"

She laughed abundantly, "You are not hard to recognize, Molly as spoken often of you. I saw you come out of my granddaughters shop."

"You know Mrs. Weasley?" Harry demanded perplexed, who was this woman?

"Of course, I'm Muriel's sister… and I'm Molly's godmother."

He tried to remember her, see where he had seen her before, "You were not at the weeding." He said to her, more as an accusation. After he had said his words, her face had fallen.

"Well who can blame me? When my shrew of a sister is there?" It was Harry's turn to laugh, but she remained very sober. "It is no laughing matter, young Harry, I pity the minute two sisters fought to the point of never talking again."

Pity the minute… there were so many minutes to pity. The old woman stared in front of her, her gaze was glazed up, and her eyes were white and empty. He realized then that she was blind.

"I see more then you Harry; I see the inside of people. That is my gift, to be blind to the outside world, and see only the true hearts of men."

"What do you see in me?" He asked silently.

"A lonesome boy who seeks only forgiveness from my niece, and her family."

"Oh…" He breathed and held even more strongly the wooden fence he was sitting on. The old woman tapped his hand slightly.

"My granddaughter must be done by now." She let out a small chuckle. "How time is fickle and passes by too quickly."

"Err… Thanks for the talk." Harry said to her awkwardly. He turned to say farewell and she had already vanished. "Witches…" He muttered.

His cabs did hurt when he jumped off the fence and landed. When he went back to the Flower-shop, he saw the most dazzling array of flowers he had ever seen. There were sunflowers, stargazers, lilies, orange, red and white roses; there were forget-me-nots, snowdrops, and many other flowers that he could not even recognize.

"What do you think?" The young curly haired girl asked.

"They're perfect!" He said amazed.

"I'm sure they are."

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked her quickly.

"Well to be honest, nothing, my flowers are magical, and we all deserve a second chance." She said to him nicely.

Guilt grew in Harry's stomach. Free, he had to pay something at least.

"Listen," she cut him off on mid-thought, "when you and Ginny will get married, how about I'll be the one that takes care of you're flowers? And you'll pay me then."

"How do you know?"

"Nothing stays secret for a long time in the Wizarding World, not when you're an eavesdropper."

Ginny had tried in vain to explain that to him.

"Thanks for the flowers." He said to her.

"Don't mention it."

It was awkward to walk out of the shop, even more awkward being told that everything was going to be alright by two complete strangers.

He walked quickly to the Burrow. Placed the flowers in vase on the kitchen table and waited endlessly for Ginny to come down.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, and she hadn't gone down to eat or drink anything. Her only companion was Arnold the pigmy puff. She past her hand in her long red hair and sighed, was she so afraid to face her family? No… she was truly only afraid of having to face Harry. Truth be told, Ginny heart was breaking even more now that he was back, and less when she knew he was far away. It was as though her Adrenaline rush was over now, and she could think more properly. She knew that staying mad with him would only aggravate her.

Arnold bounced on her bed. She petted him.

"Do you think I should accept his apology?" She asked the purple little ball.

It seamed to nod, and cuddled next to her naked arm. She smiled. She lifted her hand slowly and took Fred's picture from her nightstand, she kissed him sweetly and he made faces. She was about to lay her head on her pillow, when her stomach growled strongly. She rolled her eyes and threw the coverts off her body. She didn't bother to put on a nightdress, she was about to sleep simply in her underwear. There was something about growing up in a house with six brothers and then in a dormitory with other girls, you did become slightly uninhabited.

Wearing only a small white camisole and her panties, Ginny walked quickly into the kitchen, she was about to open the fridge when she saw him. Poor Harry had fallen asleep on the table. She walked towards him silently, and she laid her hand on his back. Curiosity took control of her, it had been so long, and she wondered how his dark hair felt between her fingers. Carefully she past her right hand in his messy black hair, and he sifted in his seat.

"Ginny—" He breathed in his sleep.

That was her breaking point. That was when she knew, she had to forgive. Maybe she couldn't forget, but she could forgive. Her epiphany was only more confirmed when she saw the flowers laying peacefully on the center of the table. 'Oh Harry…' she thought. It was better to wake him and make him go to bed.

She shook him gently, and whispered silently in his ear, "Harry, come now, time to go to bed."

She felt him shiver under her touch. She beamed when he grumbled. He opened one lazy eye, and smiled when he saw her hover above him, her red hair falling gently over her bare shoulders. She was too beautiful to be real, too vulnerable, barely dressed and asking him to go to bed. It had to be one of his dreams; it could not be real, she was just an illusion…

She shook him again when he did not respond to her. Ginny repeated the same phrase, her breath seductively caressing the back of his neck. He groaned. She shook him harder.

"Harry…" she said once again.

"Gin—" She gasped when she felt his hand softly caressing her legs and glide up to her waist. "You feel so real."

"Harry! Come on, don't be daft, wake up!" She told him pushing his hand away.

He opened his eyes, blinked, and then he blushed. It was really Ginny standing before him half naked. He looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry? Gin?" What was she doing?

"Yeah?" she asked not understanding his untold question.

"What are you doing here, dressed like that…?" He whispered the last part, but it was barely audible.

"I was hungry, but more importantly what are you doing here and not sleeping in a bed?"

He didn't answer.

She bent down to be face to face to him. He looked into her brown eyes, there seamed to be no anger in them. It was her again, his Ginny… he could see her so clearly.

"I was waiting for you…" he breathed as he smelled her soft perfume.

She grinned, "and the flowers?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry Ginny. Honestly, Gin you're the only one for me… I love you, I do. I can't think strait anymore, not when I know what I've done."

"Harry I—"

"No Ginny, let me continue." He cut her off before she was able to tell him he was forgiven. "Just the thought of you being with someone else, I can't bare it. I rather Voldemort killed me."

She sighed, knowing it had come close to that.

"Harry, I love you too, but—"

"Please Ginny don't say but…"

She sighed again, and smiled sadly, "I can't just throw myself at you, I think we should start over, from the beginning…"

He lifted an eyebrow remembering the beginning of his relationship with her. "I don't think I can live with you running away from me blushing."

She laughed and hit him lightly, "I mean friends."

But she was shocked when he shook his head sadly.

"why not?" She asked hurt.

"I can't be friends with you Ginny, because every time I think of you, I think about you're lips, I think about making you my wife— " He stopped when he saw her eyes become watery. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"No it's not that, it's just, I always wanted to hear you say that and now… it's just a surprise."

"If you want I have no problem taking it slow. I'll do anything for you, except I just can't be your friend."

"I-I se-ee…" She stuttered stupidly, although inside she was laughing. She wondered where all that idiotic nobility had disappeared too. To be truthful she was glad of the answer, and scared all the same. Perhaps she had underestimated how much he missed her? She stared deeply into his green eyes, trying desperately to see if there was any form of doubt, the little spark that would give him away, but she never saw it.

He was dead serious.

Did Harry Potter really want her, Silly itty-bitty Ginny Weasley? It seamed surreal, unnatural… impossible. He had been all she had wanted. He was the man she wanted to be with, sleep with, have her children with, and yet, he was the same boy that had repeatedly broken her heart. She lowered herself to be at the same level than him. He only looked at her more pleadingly. Their faces were but a few inches apart. Her long red hair tickled his neck and arms. She had dreamed for this moment to come, while he had wished to be alive when it did.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone and in the dark ever again?" She asked him seriously.

He shook his head furiously, "no, never. I swear I'd rather die then leave you one more time. Ginny I swear we'll have ages to talk, eons, just you and I."

He promised and that was enough for her. She approached her face to his gently, and brushed her lips against Harry's sweetly. It was a combination of love, and fate, of her passion and pain. The cross, which she had carried for over a year, was lifted from her shoulders. They were free to live, and love, and let live. His hands tangled themselves in her hair as he deepened the kiss. With a fierce growing urge, her hands roamed his chest and she sat on his lap, while still kissing him desperately.

He broke the kiss and trailed the long of her jaw and neck. He smiled when he heard her moan silently. Then reality hit him, they were at the Burrow in the kitchen… anybody could walk in on them… and they would see Ginny in her knickers, sitting on his lap, kissing him and not letting go for her dear life… He stopped and looked at her.

"Ginny—we can't—"

"Oh no, not this again!" she cut him off urgently, "you promised!"

"No Gin," he laughed softly and kissed her once again, "but what if your brothers come down, this is a very… compromising… position, No?"

She looked down at herself, giggled and nodded slightly, she looked at him seductively and parted her lips, "than should we continue in my bedroom."

He knew she felt it, how his privates instantly grew with longing at the offer. She smirked evilly, "just to sleep of course, you wouldn't want to bother Ron now, would you?"

He smirked back understanding. "No it would be horrible to wake him up…"

She got off him and started leading him to her room. He stopped for a moment, she turned to look at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"What is it Harry?"

"Ginny, please don't be mad…"

She blinked.

He continued, "I want to do this right, hum… before we fall victims to our urges… I want to marry you."

Her smiled grew wider, and she flung herself onto him kissing him desperately. "Oh Harry, of course!!"


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius would still be alive._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone._

* * *

**No more Blood**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

She seamed to glide as she walked up the stairs and guided him to her room. She held his hand tightly, and did not let it go. Her creamy skin glowed as the light of the moon hit it. Ginny seamed surreal to him; as though she was divine and untouchable, too pure for her to be his… He could not understand why she said yes to him. He wondered what he had done to be able to deserve someone as wonderful as her. Even more confusing was the fact that she had forgiven so quickly… He hadn't planed on asking her to marry him and yet he did, but it was perfect. He knew now that she wanted to be his, forever.

He knew that he should have gotten her a ring first, asked Mr. Weasley if he could have Ginny's hand, but it had slipped out of his mouth so naturally and so beautifully that he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ginny's Yes.

His angel turned her head and looked at him smiling. She was more then divine; she was so desirable dressed the way she was, so beautiful when she was barely dressed at all. He just wanted to fall on his knees and pray to her, he wanted to promise her the stars in the sky, the moon and the sun. He wanted nothing more than to worship her everyday he would live, and even after.

There was a God, and he was good, because Ginny throughout all her grief, magically had forgiven him… He wanted to thank that old woman; he wanted to thank the young girl in the flower-shop. He wanted to thank Mrs. Weasley for giving birth to her. He wanted to hate himself for ignoring her.

He saw her lay her hand gently on her doorknob and open it delicately, there was an empty mattress on the floor, and Ginny's bed was pushed to the far end of the room. The room was dark and only lit by the moonlight. Except for the mattress it had not changed form the last time he had seen it. Ginny floated to her bed while never letting go of his hand. He followed her and sat down next to her.

"You should sleep." She told him sweetly.

"I'm way to exited Ginny."

"Do you want to talk then?" She asked him.

Talking, he smirked. It had been so long that he had a normal conversation just for the heck of it. He saw her lounge on her side, making herself comfortable. He did the same. He grinned when he realized that even in the dark her brown eyes pierced his soul.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"Anything," she answered.

"Then tell me what you've done this year?" He saw her look down as he questioned her.

"I'd rather show you." Ginny said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

_There was a blinding Flash, and he was in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. He saw Snape sitting in Dumbledore's chair. He saw Ginny sitting in the opposite chair from him. She was frowning. Her Body was covered in bruises. Harry flinched. Snape was smirking mischievously at her. He waved his hand as though he was dismissing someone. He turned to see who it was, but they were gone and the door was closed. Ginny sighed and Snape's face softened._

_He took out a small vile from his desk, and handed it to Ginny. She groaned, opened it, and swallowed what the vile contained. Her body started bruising even more. There was a pained look on her face when she put it down. Severus Snape got up from his seat and pointed his wand on her, but afterwards nothing happened._

"_Must we really do this every time you want me in your office?" She asked him rolling her eyes._

_He let out a laugh and nodded, "the Dark Lord would not be pleased if I let you go unpunished Ginevra. I see you've greatly improved you're Occlumency. You're barrier is even stronger than Bellatrix's.' She shrugged. 'I guess it's time I tell you, I was the one that wrote the letter."_

_She blinked and her eyes slowly became watery, "What? Why?"_

"_I had to make the Dark Lord believe that you hated Potter, that you wanted his downfall. It was that or you would have had the same fate as Miss Lovegood."_

_Ginny nodded, Harry saw a lone tear fall._

"_Are you ready to train Ginevra?"_

**Flash**

_He looked at her Running in the Room of Requirements. She shot a well-aimed Jinx at Neville who fell to the ground. He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. There was blood slightly dripping from where the spell had hit him. Ginny rushed at him._

"_I'm so sorry Neville!" She said to him worryingly._

"_It's Okay, I'm just glad you're in the good mood today." He said laughing and wiping some blood away._

_She laughed also_.

**Flash**

_It raining and the library was empty, she was studying. Her eyes were locket on an old dusty brown book._

**Flash**

_She was in a corner shaking as four figures were advancing towards her. Slytherins… They were shouting insults at her. He recognized Crabbe and Goyle, but not the other two. Crabbe grabbed her by the wrist and threw her on the ground._

"_We don't care what Snape said, you're a blood traitor and Potter's slut. You are not worth more than a mudblood." He was about to Kick her when Malfoy stopped him._

**Flash**

He was back in the darkness and safety of her bed room. He looked at her puzzled.

"Ginny how did you?"

"Reversed Legilimency, I've been training with Snape so if I was captured I could convince Tom to let me live and then if you failed, kill him."

"Ah… but why you?"

"Because, I knew Tom better than any other wizard, I knew the way he could be charming and I knew what could charm him."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked her.

"Power, Snape said that Tom would not risk loosing such a powerful witch, so he trained me and made it seam as though I was in detention. If mom wouldn't have stepped in and Hermione and Luna would have stepped off, I would have killed Bellatrix and have avenged my brother and Sirius. Then when I thought you were dead I was slowly making my way to Tom, to Kill him…"

"Ah…"

"It was hard, mind you." She laughed.

"So Snape protected you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well you learned more things than I did."

He saw her smile in the dark, her teeth glittered. He wondered why she hadn't asked her what he had done.

"I don't want to know Harry. I want to put all of that behind us now. It's over and not happening again." She said strongly. "But sleep now Harry." She caressed his face.

"I love you Ginny, and I'm sorry, for everything I put you through."

Sleep had come, and it was peaceful. Morning came too soon.

Hermione was the one who had awakened Ginny. They had spent those few blissful hours sleeping in each others arms. Ginny's head was placed on his chest. Hermione shook her.

It had taken her at least five minutes to awake.

"Bullocks Hermione, go away." Ginny mumbled and moved even more closely to Harry.

Hermione giggled and poked her once again.

"Fine but when you're mom is going to come up and find you in you're knickers sleeping with Harry, don't expect she'll act the way I did." And with that, the annoying raven-haired girl walked out.

Sighing Ginny detangled herself from Harry's strong grasp, and kissed him lightly.

"Bloody Hermione." He whispered as Ginny kissed him.

"We should get up…"

"Yes we should…" Ginny agreed.

"But I don't want to." Harry whined.

"Me neither."

But she was the first one out of the bed. She put on a pair of jean and a simple white tee-shirt. Ginny tied her long red hair back and turned to him. Harry hadn't undressed himself to go to bed. So he was ready.

"I'm going to go and brush my teeth, you should too. No offence Harry, but you have morning breath."

He threw a pillow at her. She winked at him and stepped out.

Reality came back to him when he saw Fred's picture on the nightstand. But instead of feeling sorrow, the look that Fred gave him, made his heart grow four sizes. He knew Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and his mom and dad were looking down at him and Ginny and were Happy.

He slowly stomped his way to the bathroom in a sleepy haze. Ginny's toothbrush was wet and left to dry on the counter. He took out his and mechanically brushed his teeth and then made his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast.

Her face seamed aged with worry, but at the sight of him she grinned sheepishly.

"Good Morning Harry dear." She greeted him kindly.

"Morning." He mumbled.

Ginny was already sitting at the table, with Ron and Hermione, he sat down next to Ron.

"Nice flowers Mate." Ron said to him, with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"You didn't come to bed last night." Ron whispered silently to him.

"Hermione didn't sleep in her bed either." Harry countered, and burst out laughing when Ron looked at him with guilty shock.

"How do you, wait a second… where you in Ginny's room?" Ron asked under his breath, but there was no anger in his tone.

Harry nodded, and Ron shook his head.

"You know, I'll have to kill you know mate."

"I don't think you would kill you're future brother-in-law…"

"FUTURE-BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

All three women turned their heads, with open mouths. Molly dropped the pan that she was holding, the fried eggs splattered on the floor and the hot oil dripped around the woman's feet. Hermione seamed slightly puzzled, but Ginny was livid, knowing that she wanted her mother to learn this happy news the right way.

"Ron what did you say?" Molly asked him.

"Well I said, that I would have to kill Harry now… but he answered I couldn't because he was going to be my brother in law… but that's not fair because I wanted Hermione to marry me, after we went and got her parents…"

Again shock filled the room. Then Molly started jumping happily.

"Oh a double weeding!!! OH my babies are getting Married, I'm so happy this couldn't have happened at a better time. OH finally Harry and Hermione are going to be real family members. I knew it, I knew it! Arthur, Arthur! Come down, Come down! OH blessed day!! Arthur! Arthur!!!" She ran joyously up the stairs, screaming her husband's name.

The four young adults stared at each other and then burst out laughing hysterically. They laughed so hard that Hermione was in tears, Ron was rolling on the floor, and Ginny and Harry giggled helplessly, even more so, when Charlie and Bill came down and stared at them as though they were madmen.

Charlie blinked, "They've must be suffering from shellshock."

Bill laughed and tapped his brothers shoulder nodding.

_

* * *

_

So what did you guys think?

_I need to know something, so here is a little poll._

_Should Harry and Ginny have a double weeding with Ron and Hermione?_

_Yes?_

_Or_

_No?_

_Thanks_

_Please Review 3_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the lack of updating guys, college started and I just moved into my new apartment, so it might take a while before the next update. I hope you guys forgive me.**_

_**On a second note, thanks for the reviews and for answering my poll.**_

_**Now the majority has agreed that double weddings are tacky. So I came up with a brand new idea.**_

_**By the way! Any Archie Fan reading, is it true that he's going to get Married to Veronica after 65 years? I can't believe it... Well I can believe he picked her, I just can't believe it's going to be the end.**_

* * *

No More Blood

Chapter 9

* * *

Bill and Charlie sat down along with the four young adults. Even thought their faces were crisped by laughter, they eyed their brother and sister solemnly. Bill placed his elbows on the table, and Charlie crossed his arms. All traces of laughter now gone.

"Why is mom screaming about weddings?" They asked.

"Well, Harry proposed to me last night… not officially of course." Ginny answered while beaming at them her lovely pristine smile. Harry's heart seamed to stop with incomprehensible glee. She made his demand seam so real, so natural, so unlike how is life had been. There were no stories about Elder Wands, or soulless dictators. It was just a simple proposal, a common unofficial wedding.

It was simply two people in love. There was nothing more… just love, but Bill and Charlie's faces grew dark and angry. They seamed betrayed and hurt, to the extent that Bill's mangled face was crimson. Bill's brown eyes scrutinized Harry's face with distain. Charlie lifted his arm and hit the table. The sound was vengeful, and Ron and Ginny grew smaller and smaller in their chairs.

"What?" harry blinked confused by the sudden outburst. How could they be angry?

"FRED DIED LESS THAN FOUR DAYS AGO! AND YOU LOT ARE PLANNING WEEDINGS?!" Charlie screamed. Harry's heart ached at the thought of Fred body putrefying in his casket. He had to admit they were right… He was so trilled that Ginny had forgiven him, the night prior, that he had forgotten all about the death of the brave people who gave their lives for them.

He turned to look at Ginny; her eyes were glazed with fresh tears. She had lowered her head in shame. Ron was actually the only one to hold his head high. Harry saw Ron get up from his seat, he marched up to where their brothers were sitting and he grabbed Charlie from the collar of his shirt. "So what?" Ron said to his brother shaking him, "so what if Fred is dead? He died and he died so that we could live. Sitting around and mopping would only make him want to hex us! Bloody Hell he would probably try to prank us just to lighten the mood.'

Charlie and Bill's faces grew angrier at their brother's words, but Ron continued. 'If you would have told me to cry for Professor. Lupin and Tonks I would have gladly; and I did! But if Fred knew that I would have shed at tear for him, he would turn in his grave and wait impatiently for my death so that he could give me the wallop of my life. I would feel guiltier for Andromeda and Teddy than for us!

'Fred was the most annoying of my brothers, and he took insane pleasure in teasing me, but I loved my Brother almost as much as George did. And for heavens shake, Fred was the one who actually told Ginny to forgive Harry. Hell they deserve a bit of happiness and you two are being real assholes about it. I would leave Ginny be… if I were you, or I hope that Fred's ghost haunts you in your dreams for the rest of your lives. You know how much he wanted her to be happy!

'For Christ shake Bill! He was the only one that was actually genuinely happy for you when you started dating Fleur, Bill you know that. What did everyone else say, hen Bill?"

Bill looked at Ron, he opened his mouth slightly, and barely audibly muttered the phrase that his mother, father, brothers and aunts kept repeating to him. Ron was not satisfied. "Say it louder Bill!"

"THEY SAID IT WAS NO TIME TO THINK OF MARRIAGE WHEN WE WERE AT WAR." Bill repeated.

"ARE WE AT WAR NOW?" Ron asked him hoarsely.

"We are in mourning, so who are the selfish ones?" Bill countered.

Ron raised his eyebrow, "certainly not us, not after everything that we've been through to survive. WE have the right to live and love the living. So our focus should be on baby Teddy, and you Bill should think about your wife and making her happy, as to you Charlie, you should think about those dragon of yours, they are your wife and children after all." While finishing his sentence Ron let go of Charlie's shirt, and gladly took Hermione's hand which she extended in hopes that Ron would take it and calm down. He did so gladly and sat back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as if to defy his brothers to contradict him.

They did not. They remained silent.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Mr. Weasley asked walking down along with Fleur and his wife at his side.

"Nothing—" the three Weasley man answered never meeting their father's gaze.

"Well hush now, George is still sleeping." He told them calmly. Taking Molly's hand he, finally looked at Harry and Ginny. "Molly told me some interesting news."

"Sir, I know I should have come to—" Harry started to explain himself, was it really so horrible that two people wanted to spend the rest of their lives together?

"Calm down my boy, I couldn't be happier!" Arthur told him truthfully. "Such good news, and it couldn't have happened at a better time. Andromeda and Kingsley Shacklebolt are on their way, along with Neville and his grandmother."

"Why are they coming here?" Bill asked his parents, Fleur approached him silently, standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

Harry could see the faint golden light emanating from her soft white hand. Her face was calm and turned to her husband in a loving way. He understood that she was using part of her Vela blood to appease the one she loved. He also saw Bill push her hand away.

"Why are they coming here?" Bill asked yet again to his father.

Mr. Weasley looked at his son patiently. "They wish to talk to Harry and Ron, and also to pay their respects."

"About what?" Charlie asked stupefied by his father's calm and serene behaviour.

"Well Shaklebolt is the new minister of Magic, and he insisted talking to the three boys about being Aurors of course, after Neville's show of bravery, Ron's quick thinking and Harry... well Harry being who he is..." Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Well Shaklebolt thinks that Harry, Ron and Neville are exactly what the magical population needs to get back on their feet." Arthur finished looking at his youngest son admirably.

"Aurors!?" Hermione gasped, "We—I mean, they haven't finished school yet, how could they be Aurors?"

"Yeah, and what about Luna, Hermione and me?" Ginny grunted, she seemed rather crossed, "Hermione worked her buttock off too, not to mention that I was the Leader of the D.A while Harry was gone, and Luna stood proudly by us during the entire battle."

"You're too temperamental to be an Auror Ginevra." Molly scolded, " You don't follow other people orders, you just follow your heart, and you probably would just do the opposite of what has been asked of you."

"that's not true," Ginny squeaked out faintly, but her eyes screamed injustice.

Harry had to admit, Molly's words rang true. Ginny was indeed too temperamental for her own good, but he always associated it with her long silky red hair... she was his firecracker after all.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley eyes get watery when her gaze locked with her daughters. "Ginny, I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you, or any of my boys. When Bellatrix she—cast that horrid spell towards you... I just—I can't lose another one of my babies. My poor, sweet, idiotic, trouble-making Fred is looking down on us, but I do not want my stubborn, hot-headed daughter to be joining him any time soon. That's why I already refused when Kingsley mentioned you're name."

"My life is being run by everybody else, I guess I should get used to stupid noble reason running my life for me by now." Ginny whispered sadly, staring at the floor.

Her words created heartbreak in both her mother's and Harry's heart. Nothing had been done deliberately. Everything was always filled with good intent, but it was good intent that had deprived Harry from the woman he loved, and it was also good intent that had her fall into a deep depression. Then there was silence, no one dared to speak.

"Jesus, who died? All this ruckus and now nothing, it was just starting to get good." It was George, he had been standing by the door long enough to hear their conversation, not that they all had been very discreet. "mum what are you so weepy about? Isn't that the beauty of having twins, if one dies there is another one left, and I must say it is the most handsome of the two that remains."

"George you're nothing, but a trou-du-cul, how can zou be so callous?" Fleur practically shouted, while retaining Bill on his chair.

"Because Fred is not dead. Not for me any way," When George saw the pained look on his mothers face, he explained himself. "Fred and I are identical twins, once upon a time we shared the same body and the same magic, Fred is linked to me by magic. It's a twin thing, we used to be one thereof we are one, part of Fred lives in me... and last night he really wanted to be set free."

"Like a Horcrux?" Harry said hastily, George looked at him amused.

"No, this has nothing to with spells, unless you count the magic factor. I feel him, his presence, and right now he thinks we're just a bunch of nit-wits, and that he's very happy for Ginny for some unknown reason." George winked at her, and she smiled at him.

At that moment the doorbell rang loudly across the house.

_**

* * *

Don't forget to Review everybody**_

_**-XoXo- Leovanna**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing and waiting for my new post everybody! I love when you review, it makes my heart grow ten folds. Anyhow I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I don't have internet and I'm sitting in my college library while I'm writing this so I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_No More Blood_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

The tension seamed to dissipate the second Molly opened the door and Neville came in beaming with his grandmother standing proudly at his side. Neville waved at Ginny enthusiastically, she noticed that he seamed more debonair than usual. Then again, he was no longer a scared little boy. After all he had faced Voldemort and killed off part of his soul by slaying Nagini.

Mrs. Longbottom also seamed more elegant and sophisticated, surely she had treated herself and her grandson to some new clothes after their heroic part in the battle of Hogwarts. She took Molly's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Wonderful news isn't it?" She said her voice slightly more high pitched than usual.

"Well it would depend," Molly answered curtly with pursed lips, "if it's about the boys becoming aurors, I would have to disagree."

The old woman simply shook her head sadly at the Weasley's matriarch. "Oh Molly it's a great honour, if only Neville would consider it, it would make is parents so proud."

Neville's booming laughter soared across the room, "Grandmother I already told you, Mrs. Sprout already asked me to become her helper, and in a few years I'll me the new Herbology teacher, when she'll resign of course."

"Listen to him talk, oh well! I always knew that this boy was one day going to be great! Oh if only his parents had seen him, then would be so proud." Mrs. Longbottom chirped happily to Mrs. Weasley.

"Bloody hypocritical, yeah," Ron muttered to Harry, "less than three years ago she thought he was a complete buffoon."

"Cut her some slack Ron, she's a very proud woman." Hermione said interjecting herself.

It wasn't long before Andromeda and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived along with Baby Teddy. Andromeda seamed tired and aged, she resembled greatly Bellatrix, although Andromeda's gaze was caring. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Mrs. Longbottom stayed with Teddy and to his great content he received everyone's undeniable attention.

"He cries often," Andromeda whispered to fleur silently, "He changes so he could look just like Remus, I know he wants them, but I can't make him stop… he cries and cries… I don't know what to do."

"How sad, if he's too much of a burden for you Andy? If you want, you could let him stay a few days here with us, not to brag but I did raise seven children and I know how to handle a baby."

"Would it be selfish to say no Molly—" Andromeda muttered. "Would it be selfish to want him with me crying only because he reminds me of my little Dora."

"Give me a few days with him and I swear he won't cry any longer, I give you a mother's oath."

"I guess a few days won't hurt, but I want to see him everyday." She answered quickly.

"You know Andy from Mother to Mother, sometimes you got to let them go." Molly breathed silently.

**

* * *

**

There will be more soon Promise. I'm sorry it's so short


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks as always for the reviews. I'm finally back online. So enjoy chapter eleven, and review or else there won't be a chapter twelve. **

**I like to thank **_**harryandjamesluvr**_**for you're very kind review and I'm glad that you like it so far, and I agree it is very annoying to have Ginny always fall into Harry arms. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story just as much.**

_**It Reeks of Fangirls**_** thanks every time you're reviews they always put a smile on my face ******

_**David Fishwick**_** you review constantly and I love you for that. I hope that you'll keep on reading.**

_**For-Queen-good**_** thank you. I do agree that I Neville needed a big confidence boost and I'm sorry that the last chapter was short, but keep on reading.**

_**Mike**_** I know that Mrs. Weasley is the best because she has been given little credit in my opinion. She's a very strong woman who loves her children more than her own life, and her heart is bigger than any other character in the Harry potter novels, and she's also Harry's main mother figure. Plus the woman kicks ass.**

_**Ollivander7**_** don't worry about Teddy, he will grow up loved and pampered by Andromeda, Harry and the entire Weasley family, but he will have a bigger role to play in later years.**

**Now on with the story**

**

* * *

**

No More Blood

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Shaklebolt's intentions were clear as he walked towards the five teenagers. There was no doubt on his face. He smiled at them politely and sat down. Harry was the first to look at him and he could feel his heart swell up at the idea of perhaps being able to be an Auror even though he had not completed the necessary classes to be one.

"Arthur probably already told you why I'm here." Kingsley told them joyfully. "Neville you already made it clear to me what you're intentions are, and I'm glad that Mrs. Sprout as made you her assistant, but you would have made a great Auror." He smiled at Neville and then turned to Harry and Ron. "Can I count on you two?"

The two boys bounced out of their chairs and nodded excitingly, "of course!" They practically shouted.

Now Kingsley looked at Hermione and Ginny, who both shook their heads in a matter of seconds. "I've had too much excitement for an entire lifetime. I'll just go and finish my last year at Hogwarts." Hermione said curtly. Harry saw Ginny look at her and nod.

"I agree." Ginny said, "I don't think I could handle sick tyrants any longer, or their minions. I had my share for a life time. I think I'm going to do the same thing as Hermione, finish my education and then I'll see what I'll do with my life." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley sigh with contentment at Ginny's soft spoken words. He also saw Ginny smile at her mother lovingly.

He realized now why Ginny had refused. It was for her mother. For the love that she had for her mother, she refused a sure job that would have given her the satisfaction and adventure she always dreamed of, but he could see the love and respect shinning out of Ginny's eyes as she looked at her parents, and perhaps he to wondered if he had had enough adventure for a life time, but he couldn't see himself doing anything other than fighting bad guys.

"When do we start training?" Ron asked, "because Hermione and I have to go get her parents in Australia and that more of a priority for me right now."

"Oh not before the month of September, you'll have all summer to think about it." Kingsley said calmly. "I mean having you five as Aurors would calm the Wizarding World down and they would feel slightly safer."

Harry and Ron nodded, but Hermione and Ginny had made their choice. With those last words The newly appointed Minister flooed away.

Ginny turned to Neville. "You're really going to work at Hogwarts?"

"Yupe," the round faced boy answered happily. "I maybe found a magical plant that mixed with the right ingredients could cure my parents. When I told Mrs. Sprout last year she was trilled. To be honest it's all thanks to Luna."

"Have you talked to her recently?" She asked him as Hermione, Harry and Ron listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, she's on a safari with her father, last thing she told me is that she met this wonderful boy down in Egypt."

"Good for her." Ginny beamed, "She told me about that boy… hugh I can't remember his name. Anyhow she said we'll meet him soon enough."

"Can't wait to see what he looks like." Ron mumbled sarcastically, Hermione giggled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know what we should do?" Ginny who still continued her conversation with Neville, Neville shook his head, "We should go out. I mean there is no more danger, and I heard that Diagon Alley had started to be more alive."

"Are you sure WE should go out Gin?" Ron asked puzzled. "I mean, We'd probably be the center of attention if we would go out."

"We'll Harry would, that's for sure." Neville teased.

"No, not necessarily." Hermione said cutting Neville off, "I mean our story as been printed on almost every magical news paper in the world, and all of our names have been included. But those that come out the most are of course Ron and Harry's, mine only comes out a few times, saying that I was the brains of the situation."

"Which you are, and always will be." Ron told her. "But does my name really come out that much?"

"Loads." She answered, "Everyone knows we couldn't have done it without you Ron." Ginny coughed. "And of course they talk about Ginny and Neville's attempt to keep the Hogwarts students safe and keep the D.A running. I wouldn't be surprised if Kingsley gives us all medals of bravery." She added finally.

"Well I don't think I could handle the crowd's adulations today." Harry muttered truthfully.

"Oh no! You should go." Mrs. Weasley said walking in with Teddy in her arms. "If you five go, you could pick out Teddy's crib, changing table, magical diapers and a new pacifier. He'll be staying with us all week, and I have all the intentions of making Percy's room into a nursery."

"If it's for Teddy then no problem Mrs. Weasley, I'll pay for it." Harry told her walking up to her and taking the baby.

"Oh It's alright Harry dear, Ginny and Ron they know where to go."

"Nonsense he's my godson." Harry answered decisively as he looked lovingly at Teddy. "I want to be there for him."

"Oh alright," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "but don't over spend, he's just a baby after all."

Ginny walked behind Harry and embraced him, "But he'll be the most spoiled little baby the Weasleys ever had. Tonks and Remus deserve that their son be happy and pampered. Right little Teddy!" She said to the infant while scratching his little nose. The child squealed in delight.

"But how are we going to get there you can't use floo powder when you're travelling with a baby." Hermione said to them. "It's dangerous."

"Oh Hermione I travelled all the time with floo powder when I had Bill and Charlie it's perfectly safe—if you're careful."

Ginny giggled and took Teddy out of Harry's arms, "for safe keeping" she whispered in his ear. And while Teddy rested in Ginny arms a strand of her vibrant red hair fell close enough for the child to grab and tug in it. He laughed and his hair changed color instantly, to the same shade of ginger.

"Oh you want to be like us now." Ginny cooed as she played with him. "Well you better be good and not cry and maybe Aunty Ginny will get you something sweet. Because you're so sweet, yes you are." The child laughed. "Yes you are."

"Ginny maybe you shouldn't talk to him like that… it's rather scary. You're scary, yes you are, yes you are." Ron teased and abruptly received an elbow in the ribs by Hermione. "Well she is." He grunted.

It was only a matter of minutes before they had all flooed to Diagon Alley. Of course as they entered the Leaky Cauldron it was suddenly silent, before erupting into a chorus of applauses. The crowd clapped and rejoiced as the small group walked forward shyly. They tapped on the boys shoulders hugged Hermione and Ginny, while others pointed excitingly and whispered to their friends. Thank you, and bless you filled the air and resonated in the small pub.

"Harry, What bring you h're." harry would recognize that voice in a million. He turned around and saw Hagrid behind him with arms extended wide. Harry immediately embraced him.

"Just a bit of shopping for little Teddy he'll be staying with us for a few days." Harry answered gazing up at Hagrid.

"Oh show me the little tike, why I've only seen him in sad circumstances." Ginny immediately handed the child to Hagrid, who at the site of the child started crying. "Oh bless his little soul!" He wailed. "He's got his mother's gift. Oh helooks just like old Remus, not counting the red hair of course."

Teddy's little hands managed to grip onto Hagrid tick black beard, and he cackled happily at his own achievement.

"Now, you go back to Ginny. Such a sweet boy…" Hagrid said handing him back. "We'll you should get on your way. I have to go back to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall need me to bring her some seeds for the Green'ouse four."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Take care you lot an' Don't go looking for trouble."

"Hagrid its trouble that always finds us." Ron answered.

Neville and Hermione had decided to go to Florish and Botts to search for books on Herbology for Neville, which left Harry and Ginny alone with Ron. They walked slowly and silently towards Bebe's house for magical babies.

"So what you said this morning about getting married… is that true?" Ron asked them silently. Harry noticed that Ginny tightened her grip on Teddy almost fearfully.

"Yeah Ron, I mean I love your sister more than anything." Harry told him and was very much surprised to see Ron beam brightly at him.

"I'm glad. I know that there wouldn't be a better bloke than you in this world. I'm just glad you finally forgave him Gin, you were both a wreck without one another. Really Gin, you should have seen Harry mumbling you're name in his sleep while we were away."

Harry blushed crimson. He hadn't expected Ron to hear him.

"Ron, are you actually being mature?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Yeah—yeah I guess I am. You know Ginny, I love you and Harry's my best mate. I've known him for years and it would be a lie to say that he wasn't a good bloke. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I couldn't be happier, it's as though you've both been made for each other." He finished his phrase while opening the double pink doors.

A lone tear rolled down of Ginny's cheek and fell on Teddy's forehead. It seamed as though he understood how Ginny felt and caressed the base of her neck softly, while changing his eye color to emerald green. She looked down at the baby and kissed his forehead softly.

"Thank you little Teddy." She whispered to the child, who had now started nodding in a sleepy haze. "Harry, I think we would need a carriage also, I can't keep caring him around like this."

"Of course Ginny, to be honest I haven't even thought of that." Harry agreed.

It wasn't long before a Clerk had come to help them, and to their great surprise it was Hannah Abbot. She embraced them happily and congratulated them in their victory against Voldemort. She also gave her condolences to Ginny and Ron.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them.

"We'll we came here to shop for Little Teddy." Ginny said showing her the newborn.

Hannah scowled, "Ginny when did you get knocked up!"

Ginny blinked, "He's not mine, he's professor Lupin's and Tonk's."

"But he looks just like you." She said skeptical.

"Well, he has is ways of being an adorable pest." Ron said to her. "Harry by the way, when were Neville and Hermione supposed to meet up with us?"

"They said they would take about an hour." Harry answered, but in the corner of his eye he saw Hannah change drastically.

"Neville is coming, here—what? When?" She babbled.

"I just said in an hour." Ron snapped.

"Oh, all right…" She was all she could answer. "We'll come on Ginny, Harry, come now."

She led them towards the crib section, and both Harry and Ginny fell in love with a simple maple crib, it wasn't long before they had chosen the matching changing table, an armoire to put his new magical diapers away and a set of enlarging clothes for when he would come to visit.

It didn't come cheap, but the satisfaction of knowing that whenever Teddy would visit he would have his own room. They also got him a stroller so that Ginny could at least have her arms free while shopping.

Neville and Hermione joined them briefly after the purchase, while there was a brief awkward exchange between Neville and Hannah, and a brief lack of judgment from Ron, and a brief disappearance from Harry, the day turned out great.

When they arrived back at the burrow the nursery was ready and Teddy was put to be after a quick bath.

Ginny exhausted feel onto her bed, and breathed softly snuggling on Harry.

"So you're not going back to Hogwarts?"

"No I'm sure about this, I always wanted to be an Auror." He answered, he turned on his side to look at her. "You surprised me by saying no. What was that about?"

"I think I want a life without any Death Eaters. I just want to take it easy, plus I got a more interesting offer." She told him smiling.

"What?"

"Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." She whispered silently.

"Well last year, I was captain of the Gryffindor team and there was a scout for the Harpies watching and she sent me letter asking if I wanted to join. I didn't think it was important at the moment so I just let it be and forgot about it."

"You should write back to her Gin that's great, you're an amazing chaser."

"You're just pulling my tail, I want to finish school first anyway."

"Then tell her that. I bet they'll wait for you. You love the Harpies Gin, heck with you on there team, and you'll probably win the cup single handedly. Plus you're the fiancé of the Harry Potter, they'd be crazy not to take you."

"We'll maybe they are crazy, you know too many bludgers to the head." She teased, but was cut off when he kissed her passionately, but Harry cut the Kiss as fast as he had begun it and he slid off of the bed and bent down on one knee.

Ginny heart stopped, "Harry—"

He took about a small velvet box out from his pocket. She completely stopped breathing.

"Ginny last night you said you'd marry me, and I know we won't be able before we both finish school, well you school and me training. But I wanted to make this as official as possible. So Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you please do me the honor of marrying me." He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold multi-stone-princess-cut ring, the center stone was the biggest stone she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Harry I can't accept this… it's too wonderful." Then a small veil of tears covered her eyes and threatened to fall down. "I'd be yours even without the ring. It's too much."

"I could take it back if you want." He said as he went to put the ring in his pocket.

"I didn't say that." She cut off quickly, and then blushed. Harry raised an eye brow at her.

"I got my name engraved into it and yesterdays date… It's not too tacky is it?"

"No Harry of course not! Oh, I love you Harry, you really shouldn't have though… but thank you." She smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Ginny you'll have to look at this ring for the rest of your life, I just wanted to give you something that would match you're beauty, but that's impossible."

"Now you're being tacky Mr. Potter." Ginny smirked.

"Well future Mrs. Potter it's manly because you confound me with your beauty."

"Oh shut up and kiss me you big git." She said pulling him towards her and joining her lips to his.

He shook his head. "I should go now, Ron's acting too calm lately and it scares me I rather not push it."

Ginny nodded but pouted. "Alright if Ron is more important than me, go ahead, or you could stay with me for a little while, you do have a year of kisses that you have to catch up on."

And that was the winning argument. How could he refuse her anything? She was the reason for his existence and the reason he was still alive. He laid back down next to her, laced one arm around her waist and gently touched his lips to hers. She however was not satisfied and deepened their embrace significantly. He could feel her soft pink tongue asking for entrance and shyly he let her explore his own.

Her hands explored his chest and made their way slowly towards his belt buckle. Her small fair fingers lingered on the buttons without sadly ever attempting to undo them. Harry groaned knowing that he wanted her badly, knowing that he was too noble to have her now, and knowing that he loved her too much to not let this moment be magical. But he did not part his lips from hers. Instead he moved on top of her and started leaving trails of kisses down her neck and the visible part of her soft cleavage.

She moaned and whimpered wanting more, but it was his turn to smirk. He gave her one last hard kiss because removing himself from the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning Future Mrs. Potter." And he raced out of the room laughing.

"Mr. Potter you are the world biggest tease." Ginny muttered under her breath, "I'll get you back don't you worry."

**

* * *

**

Poll time!!

**Should James Sirius Potter be Born in this story in**

**2002 (the sooner the better )**

**2003 (for Ginny to be able to play more Quidditch)**

**2004 (what's the rush right?)**

**2005 (so that he and Al have a shorter age difference.)**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
